Your Chosen Destiny
by Sakurai Haruka
Summary: BxR one shot - Ryou lives his life his parents planned out for him, but secretly he wants to be a singer. One fateful day, he runs into Bakura and his life changes. What will happen now? Will Ryou find the courage to change his destiny? Or will he conti


Your Chosen Destiny  
one-shot by duenna

Pairing: BxR – Ryou pov

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugiou or the songs in this story :3

Summary: Ryou lives his life his parents planned out for him, but secretly he wants to be a singer. One fateful day, he runs into Bakura and his life changes. What will happen now? Will Ryou find the courage to change his destiny? Or will he continue to be a caged bird.

**ooooo**

I always thought my life was predestined from my birth and that I didn't have any say in what I wanted to be. Both parents are doctors, but mom is a vet and dad is a regular doctor in a hospital. So really I only had two choices, but I couldn't decide which one I wanted to be. Actually, I didn't want to be a doctor of any kind, but my parents where expecting me to be one. So I was losing before I even began.

My little sister, Amane, was born with a heart disease and was always in and out of the hospital. That is one thing that keeps me in denial that I needed to be a doctor, to help her and others like her… but it wasn't my hearts desire.

I was top of the class, all around smart guy, not overly popular, kind of shy, but I have good friends who stood by me and one day they heard me up on the school roof. I thought I was all alone up there, but their there where, staring at me in shock, surprise, and amazement. I couldn't help but blush under their stares. I wanted to run away and hide under a big rock right about now.

It was Yuugi who first blinked and grinned at me. "Wow!" He breathed out softly. "You have a great voice, Ryou!"

My nervousness increased. My secret was out. Yes, I, Bakura Ryou, loved to sing and I know I was good at it… but great? I wasn't so sure. But then I saw everyone nod at Yuugi's words and I ducked my head down, my hair covering my eyes. I just know my whole face was beat red and I fidgeted side to side. I didn't want my secret to get out, my parents wouldn't understand or possible approve of it. They wanted me to be a doctor, as I stated earlier, and take care of Amane. I didn't want to let them down. Not again.

I shook my head. "Please don't mention this to anyone! Please…" I begged my friends and they frown at me but nod in agreement anyways.

"Sure… but--"

I shook my head again and ran past them to the door leading to the stairs. I raced down not watching where I was going. My memories taking over of how my parents talked on and on about their work and where I was going to study at. I was trapped in my life with no way out. I was a caged bird gazing longingly at the clear blue sky. I was… suddenly on the ground. I winced at the tremor of pain that spiked up my backside. "Ow…" I whispered to myself.

"Oi." A harsh voice called out in front of me.

I start to nod as I looked up and my eyes widened. I started into angry reddish brown eyes. I help my breath. I knew who I had run into and I probably get a hit or two later for doing so. You reached out with your hand and I flinched, closing my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But it never came. I dared to peek out of one eye and I saw you looking at me with amusement, your hand frozen between us, stretched out like you wanted to help me up. I swallowed and lifted my shaking hand into yours and you pulled me up quickly and I couldn't help but blush as you held onto my hand longer and reddened further when you smirked at me.

Finally letting go of my hand, you turn around and walk away, but not with out saying anything.

"Next time what where you are going."

I couldn't help but stare after you in awe. Was that the feared Bakura I had heard so much about? This was the most terrifying guy in school? The one who ever lost a fight? I didn't even hear the bell ring as I kept staring down the hall where you had disappeared to.

That was the first time I met you and that was the day I started to fall in love with you, but of course, I didn't know it at the time.

**ooooo**

Days went by and to my utmost relief; no weird rumors went out about my secret. My friends kept their word. I was blissfully happy today. Mom and dad where going to pick me up from school and Amane was having what my parents called 'a good day' which meant my little sister could get out of the hospital, even if it was for just a little while. We were going to spend the day as a family. Theses were the days I always looked forward too and one of the reasons I didn't want to let down my parents and Amane.

It was my free period, so I headed up to the roof; I knew no one would be there, because I have been doing this for awhile now. Everyone else went to the school library or stayed in the class room. I like to be alone so the roof was perfect.

I opened the door to the roof and peered around. No one in sight. I smiled to myself. Perfect. I settled down next to the door and dug thru my backpack I had brought with me. I pulled out my portable cd player and put on the head phones and pressed play. The cd just contained melodies, no lyrics. I smiled again as the words came to me. Closing my eyes I started to sing.

My secret passion, singing, started a long time again. I was five at the time and Amane was just born. Mom would sing to her and I saw how happy it made my little sister, so I sang to her too. Mom and dad were amused by this but soon Amane was hospitalized and I couldn't sing to her every night anymore. I stopped and sang to myself. Every once in awhile I would go see my little sister in the hospital and sing to her a song or two I wrote. She loved every one of them and swore she wouldn't tell our parents. Oh, how I love my sister, she shouldn't be stuck in a hospital!

Before I knew it, a tear fell down my cheeks as the song ended. I quickly wrote down the lyrics I just sang. I was halfway threw that when I saw a shadow on the ground before me. Startled, I gazed up only to see the last person I thought I wanted to see. It was you, who I ran into the other day. You were looking down at me curiously. We started at each other for what seemed like an eternity but then you spoke.

"Has anyone told you that you have a beautiful voice?" You barely whisper.

I, of course, blush madly and duck my head down back to my paper and finished writing the song. My secret was out. Again. I pack back up my belongings and stand up.

By now, you had jumped down off the stars' roof top and were watching me. "I'm serious." You say to me and I shake my head.

"Forget about it, please. Don't tell anyone?" I beg of you and you raise an eyebrow in question, but I remained silent.

Finally, you sigh in defeat and nod. "Fine…" You tilt your head to the side and grin. "You come up here everyday then?" I find myself nodding to your question. "Great." You said before you opened the door and step aside, holding it open for me. I blush once again as you wink at me as I walk by.

We walk in silence down the stairs and without even a good bye you went one way and I, the other. I bit my lip to keep from shouting down the hall at you. To ask you questions I'm not sure I wanted answers too, so I kept walking without looking back.

The days to follow, I always found you on the roof, as if you were waiting for me to arrive. You always smiled barely when you saw me. We sat side by side starting at everything and nothing at the same time. Sometimes we talked about whatever was on our minds. I told you about my family, my fear, and my dreams. You told me about yours. Some how, I came to look forward to our meetings on the roof. No one but us.

I came to see a different side of you then what you showed in school. I liked this one better. In fact I realized I more then just liked you. But I never said anything about it. Because I didn't want this to end. I was at peace when I was sitting by your side, singing to you. You tell me everyday to sing and I do it, for you. I was happy every time you complimented me and I would like to think you were happy being here with me as well. You don't show your emotions much, so I have to guess them sometimes and most of the time I am right.

Weeks went by and we grew closer, but we still hid our friendship from everyone. I was sitting with my eyes closed humming a few bars of new music I got a hold of a while back. I heard the roof door open and I opened my eyes to see you there looking exhausted. You stumble over to me and lay your head down in my lap. I froze as you did that but then I heard you sigh and I blushed. You had your eyes closed and I watched your chest rise as you breathed. I reached out to touch your hair, so see if you fell asleep. But you didn't move. I smiled to myself as I gazed upon your sleeping face. It almost looks normal, aside from your 'scary' face you show everyone else. Even if you were sleeping, it was just enough to be here with you. I wish I could express what I feel to you, but I didn't want to lose our friendship.

I absentmindedly began to run my fingers threw your hair and started to hum that song I was working on before you showed up. I was content like this, within touching distance of your presence. I never felt this way before and I hoped it lasted forever. I immediately blush furiously at the thought of being with you like that, forever.

My thoughts were interrupted by the roof door swinging open and an angry teen came out and glared at us. I gulped, wide eyed at the other boy.

"So this is where you been, you bastard! Cheating on me again!"

My eyes widened further. Cheating? I violently shake my head as I stood up, forgetting you were laying on my lap and your head hits the ground and I hear you curse awake.

"Fuck, what happened? Ryou…?" You get out before you see my frightened face and turn to glare at the intruder. I didn't notice you roll your eyes at the other teen. "Fuck off, Marik." You tell the other boy. "Stop scaring him."

The other teen, dubbed Marik, pouted. "But you're cheating on me!"

You move your hand to your head to rub it in frustration. "And how am I doing that? We aren't together." Still Marik pouted.

"You found another best friend then!"

Your eye twitches and I knew you were annoyed at Marik. "I don't want to deal with this right now." You continue to rub your head and I began to worry about you. But then laughter came from the opened door. You glare at the noise. "You asshole! Get out here Malik!" I saw a smaller version of Marik stumble thru the door, still laughing.

"You should have seen his face! He was so scared of you, Marik-chan!"

I couldn't help but duck my head in shame. Why shouldn't I be scared? I mean Marik's rep was just as bad as your was, but then again I found out you weren't as bad as you seem. Guilt filled in. "Sorry." I say, which gains everyone's attention.

"So, introduce us already Kura-chan!"

You glare and shiver. "Don't call me that!" You yell at your friend who just smirks back at you. "This is Ryou, and those two idiots are Marik and Malik. Just ignore them, I do."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing as I gather my things and rushed passed them muttering that I had to go back to class. I stopped a few flights down to calm my heart. I wasn't expecting his friends to come and find him like that! Half asleep on my lap no less! It was a bit embarrassing! I heard voices up stairs and I recognized them being yours and your friends. I started slowly down the stairs again.

"So, did you ask him yet?"

Who? What are they talking about? I hear you groan in frustration.

"I can't seem to find the right time!"

"You better hurry! We need a singer!"

I paused in my descent and I felt my heart stop…. Okay not literally but still... Singer? Me? Are they talking about me?

"You don't understand…" I hear you say as you come down the flight of stairs I was standing on. Tears in my eyes, I stare at you and I said the only thing that came to my mind at the time. "You were using me?" I choked out and your eyes grow wide.

"No--!" You started to say.

"Don't! I don't want to hear it! I hate you! Never speak to me again!" I yell out at you and I turn around and ran away from you. I didn't hear Marik ask you the question I always wanted to ask and I didn't hear your answer either.

**ooooo**

A few days went by and I didn't once go up to the roof. I knew you would be there. I just couldn't bear to see you right now because I felt bad about what I said. I really wanted to see you. To sing to you. To touch you again…

A hand waved in front of my face and I blink at it. I turn my gaze to look into purple eyes. "Yuugi?"

He smiled at me. "You zoned out, Ryou." The smile falters a bit. "Is everything okay?"

I smile at my friend. "Yes, Yuugi. Everything is fine."

"But you usually go--" He was cut off by a loud bang, which was the classroom door, opened up to reveal you. I sighed inwardly. I knew you wouldn't let it go. I purposely tried to ignore you but your voice makes me look up at you.

"I need to talk to Ryou." You say glaring at everyone, who looked from me to you, wondering what was going on. Wondering how the class president and top of the class knew all around bad boy. I was about to refuse but stopped when I heard your next word. "Please." Your eyes bore into mine and I just melted into a pile of goo. Your eyes were so intense and I knew I couldn't to stay mad at you even if it was all a lie. Maybe we could still be friends? My hopes were on that. I stood up slowly still looking at you, only to be pushed back down by my friend. I gave him a questioning look.

"Jounouchi?"

"You're not going anywhere with that bastard!" He growls out, glaring at you. I blink in surprise.

"Why not?"

"You're going to be beaten up! Do you want that?"

My eye twitches. "You don't even know him, how could you say that?" I countered, taking everyone in the room by surprise, even you.

"Well, neither do you!" Jounouchi yells and I smile.

"I know him better then I do you." I say softly as I gather my bag and walk towards you. You blink at me and then smirk at me. I saw the amusement dancing in your eyes and I knew I would always be there for you, even when it was your fault to begin with. I was that lost into you. I do not think I could even be found again.

I followed you out to the roof. You stood by the fence wit your back to me. I silently wandered over next to you. You nervously glance at me and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I say softly and you turn abruptly to me with both of your hands on my shoulders.

"No! I should be the one apologizing!" Your beautiful eyes full of concert and worry. I smile softly.

"No I mean I didn't mean it when I told you I hated you. I don't think I could ever hate you…" I trail off, blushing in the sun. Your eyes soften as you stare at me. Only then did I notice how close we were. Just inches apart. So many things could happen at that moment and the one thing I wanted… happened. You leaned in and our lips met. I didn't know what to do, it was my first kiss and I am happy it was with you. Your hands moved to my face and you pulled away from the chaste kiss to stare at me. The look in your eyes questioning me if what you did was okay. I blushed harder as I ducked my head a little.

"That was…"I whisper and I feel you tense up. "My first kiss." I hear you chuckle as you pull me into your embrace. I find my arms snaking around your waist as well. We stood like that for a moment before I asked you the question that has been haunting my mind. "Was it a lie? Did you just use me?" I felt you stiffen and I almost let the tears fall.

"It was at first…" You tighten your hold on me. "But then I got to know you and then I fell for you…" My heart skipped a beat. My stomach did flips. I started to cry and you tried to comfort me, but I shook my head. "It's because I'm happy…" I say as I gaze into your eyes. "I like you too… maybe even…" I bit my lip as I blushed and redirected my gaze to your chest, where I fiddled with one of you buttons on your shirt. You place a hand under my chin to tilt my face to meet yours. We stare at each other and you smile.

"Come watch me tonight." You say and I guess I had a confused look on my face because you chuckled a little. "My band." I blinked at those words. It was news to me. The part of you I didn't know about you. I finally found it. I find myself nodding and you dig into your pocket for a card. It was of the places you said you played at. I stare at the card and then back up at you. "What should I wear?" I immediately blush again at my choice of words. It was like I was a girl! Amane would be laughing at me right now and so are you! I try my best to glare at you, but it only makes you laugh harder. I give up and pout at you and you smile at me.

"You are too adorable, Ryou." You say gently to me, making me blush. "And I love making you blush." My face reddens even more and you chuckle at me. "Just wear what you want, Ryou." I nod, not trusting my voice. You lean over to kiss my forehead. "You should go back to class. They probably think I kidnapped you." I have to smile at that.

"They don't know you like I do."

You grin at me but then turn serious. "Ryou… do you really want to be a doctor? I mean you love to sing, why can't you do something you want? Not what your parents want." I bit my lip.

"I don't want to let them down. They expect me to succeed them." I hear you sigh and I suddenly felt guilty. Was I being selfish? Or just stubborn? That I didn't know. You ruffle my hair and I mock glare at you and you return it with a smirk.

"So what happens now?" You ask. I lean against you and you wrap your arms around me.

"I go back to class." I feel you twitch.

"I mean about us." You say and I smile.

"I know." I pull away and give you a kiss on your lips. "See you tonight Bakura." I grab my bag and run all the way back to my class room.

**ooooo**

I went home and got my homework done right away. Mom and dad were both in the kitchen looking thru the newspaper or reading it.

"Mom? Dad?" I call out and they both smile up at me.

"How was your day, dear?" Mom asked me. I smile.

"Good. We learned new stuff in math and chemistry class." They nodded. "Umm… can I go see my friends' band tonight?" I took out the card and gave it to them. "It's going to be there." I held my breath as they looked at it and then at each other.

"Son…" Dad started and I got desperate.

"You can come too!"

Mom and dad looked at each other again. They sigh and I knew I won. I gave them both a big hug. "Thank you!"

I ran back to my room to find something to wear. An hour later I just decided on my usual clothes. Nothing too fancy and nothing too plain. I heard the doorbell ring and I wondered who it could be. Shrugging it off. I pulled on the pants and was about to put on my shirt when my door opened. And there stood you. At first I was shocked at seeing you in my room, with your face reddened and then I remembered I was wearing a shirt. "Bakura!" I nearly yelled, and blushed as I hurried to put on my shirt. Still beet red, I glanced at you. "What are you doing here?"

You give a nervous laugh. "I just couldn't wait to see you tonight?" You close my door and walk over to me.

"Bakura…?" I start, but you silence me with your lips. I find myself responding to your touch. My heart pounding in my years so loud I thought it might burst. You pull away and smile at me. I just new I was flushed and you were about to say something when a knock came to my door. My eyes widened as I run over to my mirror trying to see if I could hide the red face I was wearing. I heard you chuckle softly as you go to answer my door.

"Ah, you found Ryou's room okay. That's good." I hear mom say to you and I groaned.

"Mom!" I whine and she smiles over at me. I sigh. "Anyways, I don't know if you introduced yourselves yet. But mom, this is Bakura. He's in the bands I'm seeing tonight." You nod in agreement as you turn your gaze from me to my mother.

"Hello!" You say with one of your best smiles, which I think my mo trusts immediately.

"Well, I'm glad to see my little boy has great friends."

"Mom!" I blushed crimson as you laugh. I try to send a glare to you but it fails as I stare into your amused eyes.

"Speaking of tonight, I came by to take Ryou to the club early so he could meet the rest of the band." Mom frowns and I start to lose hope that I would ever get to spend time alone with you. You must sense my uneasiness so you added what my mom wanted. "You can still come to the concert of course! I just wanted to let Ryou meet the band." You smile brightly at mom, who gives in and smiles back.

"Alight, we'll be there shortly." She looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

She shakes her head. "I'll go tell your father we're to meet you there."

"Okay!" We say in unison and mom walks back down to the kitchen. We are alone once again in my room and you let out a breath you were holding. I walk over to you and grab your hand and you smile at me.

"Shall we go now?" I nod as I let go of you and head out of my bedroom. We say bye to mom and dad as we head out of the house and to your car. I blush slightly as you open my door first and I saw the smirk you gave me. You run around to get in on your side and start the car but you turn to me before leaving the drive way.

"They don't know, do they?"

"Know what?" I asked even though I knew what you were talking about.

"About you and me." You say and I bit my lip.

"No…" I whisper and look away.

"Hey, no problem, really. Tell them when your ready, love." You say to me and I felt my heart soar. At that moment I wanted to squeeze you and smother you with kisses. Good thing I didn't though, because I knew mom and dad were watching us thru the window. I turn to you and smile as you pulled the car out of the drive way and zoomed off down the street.

We arrived at the club about ten minutes later and went in. a few people rushed around, getting last minute things done.

"Oi! It's about time you showed up, you bastard!" A voice yells out and you just laugh at it.

"I always show up this late, baka!" You call back, grabbing my hand and leading me to the stage. I immediately fell very nervous here, with you and your friends.

"Who's your friend, Kura?" Someone asks. I feel you put your arm around me and pull me close to you. I knew I was blushing like mad and buried my face into your neck.

"He's a little shy, I guess" I hear you say and I twitched.

"I am not, baka." I say as I mock glare at you before I turn to your friends and give them a small smile and a wave. "Hi, I'm Ryou…" I saw calmly, which surprises me. They all look at me and then at you and I wonder what was wrong. Did they not like me? I found out when Malik (or was that Marik?) groaned.

"There goes your fan club, Kura."

I raised an eyebrow at you and I saw your lips twitch. "You have a fan club?" I asked you and you twitched again before you looked over at me.

"It's not like I asked for one…" You smirked. "At least they will stop asking me out now." You grin at me and wink.

"Come on Bakura! You can flirt later!" You chuckle as you kiss my cheek before heading out onto the stage. I take a seat at the table a few feet away. I watch as you put on a guitar and take front stage. I blink as you lift your gaze to smirk at me. Your start a chord and the rest of the follows and then your voice fill my ears. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I never knew you were the singer of your band!

After your small rehearsal, you made your way over to me and sat down in the chair next to me and stared at me. "Well?" You ask and I smile.

"Your band is awesome!" I grin at you. "You didn't tell me you sang." You shrug.

"I'm not as good as you are." You say, winking at me. "It's almost time for us to go back." You sigh as you pull me into a small hug and gave me a kiss on the lips. "See you later?" I nod to you as you made your way back to the stage.

By now the doors had been let open and the screaming fans were well, screaming as they saw you walk onto the stage. You sing a couple of songs before you take a mini break for your voice, which I love by the way. It was memorizing the way you sang your songs. You step back up to the mic and adjust your guitar.

"This next song is dedicated to a very special person. You wink into the audience and I couldn't help but smile up at you. "You know who you are." The guitar starts and it's a song I haven't heard yet.

"you my friend, you're a lot like them but I cut your line and you know I did now I'm lost in you like I always do and I'd die to win cause I'm born to lose, firefly could you shine your light now I know your ways cause they're just like mine now I'm justified as I fall in line and its hard to try when your open wide, take my hand we'll be off and then we'll come back again to a different land now I like this way you can go away if you guess the name you cannot replace, firefly could you shine your light now I know your ways cause they're just like mine now I'm justified as I fall in line and its hard to try when your open wide, bring me your enemy's lay them before me and walk away, firefly could you shine your light now I know your ways cause they're just like mine now I'm justified as I fall in line and its hard to try when your open wide, fuck you firefly have you lost your light now I hate your ways cause they're just like mine so you've lost my friend such a sorry end and I don't know why so I choke and smile" (1)

The crowd goes wild at the new song and some even scream that they are that 'special someone.' I chuckle at it and make my way closer to the stage among the dancing crowd. The song ends and I watch you talk to the other band members and they nod to you and then you turn to me and you smirk as you pull me onto the stage. I was too shocked to resist at the moment, but you whisper into my ear.

"Sing for them Ryou. Tell everyone that you wish to sing. Tell your parents what you want to do." I swallow the lump in my throat and I hesitate but as I stare into your eyes, I nod slowly and you smiles as you nod to your band and a familiar song comes into play. I raise an eyebrow and you grin impishly at me. I turn to the audience, who have gone quiet at the new person on stage, me. I swallow as I close my eyes and the music starts. My eyes snap open as I start to sing.

"Don't tell me what to think cause I don't care this time, don't tell me what to believe, cause you wont be there, to catch me when I fall, but you'll need me when I'm not here at all, miss me when I'm gone again, I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into this again, I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into this again, don't tell me how life is cause I don't really wanna know, don't tell me how this game ends cause we'll just see how it goes, catch me when I fall or you'll need me when I'm not here at all, miss me when I'm gone again, I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into this again, I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into his again, now all the way down here I'm falling all the way, all the way down here I'm falling again now, I'm falling down, I'm falling down, I'm falling down, I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into this again, I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into this again, now all the way down here, I'm falling all the way, all the way down here, I'm falling again now, I'm falling down" (2)

The fans start to get into the beat and dance and shout. I couldn't help but smile as I sing to them. To you, when I look over at you and you smile back. For awhile, I could pretend I was in this band and I was your singer. For a moment, I felt my dream come true. And then the song ended and the fans cheered and hollered, calling out to sing more. I glance over at you and see you talking to the others and turn back to me and wink. A new song started and I recognized it as another one of mine. Silently I wondered how many songs of mine you had. I raise an eyebrow as you start to play your guitar and I grin as I sang.

"They gave me a life that's not so easy to live, and then they sent me on my way, I've left my love and forgot my dreams, and lost them all along the way, those are little things you say, when words mean so much, you never back down, when they all shy away, you always listen to me, what do I get to get me through this sleepless night? And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight? And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this? That's what I feel and I feel you. This ain't no bed of nails, but there not roses just the same, but God this road can be to long, another endless day another seven hundred miles, will take me further from my home, those are little things you say, when words mean so much, you never back down, when they all shy away, you always listen to me, what do I get to get me through this sleepless night? and what do I have to hold no one's there to hold me tight? And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this. Is what I feel and I feel you. What do I get to get me through this sleepless night? and what do I have to hold when no ones there to hold me tight? And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this, is what I feel and I feel you" (3)

The crowd screams urge me to sing more and more, the hype was getting to me as I gripped the mic and stare as I sang. I got to the end of the chorus and I tilted my gaze to look over at you as I sang and you grin at my words. As the song ends, I start into the screaming crowd and notice my parents standing in the back, watching. Me eyes grow wide as I froze. They were watching all this time and I had forgotten. What would they think? I quickly look to you and you give me a questioning look and I mouth to you 'my parents' and you look over at them and then back to me. You sigh as you take the mic from me.

"Well, everyone give my friend a round of applause! He is really good, eh?" You yell out to the fans and they all cheer and agree. I blushed with happiness as I hop off the stage and walk over to my parents. I kept my head low and startled when a few people stopped me and told me I was amazing. I stuttered my thanks and kept going. I was still in shock when I reached mom and dad, who looked nervous (and happy?) at the same time. Mom smiled at me.

"I haven't heard you sing in a long time Ryou. I'm happy you still do."

I blinked. "What?"

"Your voice was always a gift you gave to your sister, after she was hospitalized; we thought you gave it up." Mom bit her lip and dad sighed.

"You want to sing, don't you son?"

I stared dumbfounded at my parents. How did they know? I nodded slowly and they both smiled at me.

"All you had to do was say so, son." Dad says as he put a hand on my shoulder. "We will fully support whatever you choose." Mom nodded in agreement.

"But… what about wanted me to be a doctor?" They smiled sadly at me.

"We want what you want, Ryou." Mom says and in an instant I fling myself into her embrace.

"Thank you!"

She laughed at my actions. "Someone is here to see you." She whispers into my ear and I pull back to look behind me to see you standing there, confused. I smile at you and you raise an eyebrow. I glance at mom again and she nods. "Go on, Ryou. Have fun." She winks at me and I stared at her before blushing and went over to join you.

I grin at you as I grab your hand to drag you away from my parents. I faintly hear dad protest and mom dragging him away. I never felt as happy as I felt right now. I pull you out on the dance floor and turn to face you and put my arms around you. "I'll do it." I tell you and for a moment you just stare at me with an adorable confused look. I smile. "Sing." I say to you and you blink, then a huge grin forms on your lips as you put your arms around me and squeeze me almost to death. I laugh as you twill me around and then kiss me. I could careless if mom and dad were watching. I'd deal with it later. Right now, nothing would interrupt us. I smile at you and you smile back.

I wanted this night to last forever. Will we always be this happy? I didn't know but I knew we would at least try to be. We had our lives ahead of us and a new career for me to get into. I leaned up to kiss you again. For once, I am planning my own destiny and you are apart of it. I hope one day soon I can tell you everything and I want you to meet my little sister. I'm sure she will love you as much as I do and I hope my parents will accept you in my life because I feel I can not be without you now. You are my heart, mysoul, my life. And I wish to be with you forever.

(Owari)

**ooooo**

(1) "Firefly" by breaking benjamin  
(2) "Going Down in Flames" by 3 Doors Down  
(3) "I Feel You" by 3 Doors Down

A/N: wow, I love this story, I think I might make it longer in some places or something, I dunno yet. I had this written like back in January or February … don't really remember when I wrote it :D ahwell, I hope yall enjoy it as much as I do :) oh yeah, I hope yall realize this is in Ryou's POV and every time he refers to "you" it is Bakura of course… :o I hope that wasn't too confusing for anyone XD


End file.
